Dwarrows (Race)
Dwarrows are a subrace of Dwarves characterized by their residence in the country of Dwarrow Crossing, one of if not the largest Dwarven Country established after the destruction of The Sacked Lands. They are known for their talent for Craftsmanship, odd relationships with bestial races, and tradition. History Dwarrow was the name given to the Dwarven settlers of what was once the Easternmost coast of Spookshire, it was a Low-Elven translation of Dwarf. The Dwarrows arrived on Exorterra with a fury. They were quickly attacked by the at this point highly defensive Dark Elves of Spookshire, however under the leadership of a Dwarrow Warlord named Marhgan the Mighty they carved out the entirety of Northwestern Exorterra, finally winning peace with the Dark Elves after the Treaty of Giantstead. The Dwarrows formed a new religion largely around Trigas , the God of Might and Perseverance. They also made use of their ancient talents of craftsmanship, mining, construction, enchanting, and queer relations. Their land knew relative peace and even had trade with Spookshire on occasion. However this was ended when a certain Noble House of Spookshire, House Feth began kidnapping Dwarrow commoners and using them as mining slaves. War once again erupted betwixt the two races, and while the Dark Elves did manage to conquer the Dwarrow lands South of the Three Arms of Trigas they were subject to a surprise attack from the East during the Sack of Fane. The Dark Elves saw the fall of their mighty temple as a sign that the Gods were angry with them, and once again signed a treaty with the Dwarrows. House Feth was stripped of its Noble status and a massive stretch of land between the two countries was annexed and named 'The Borderlands ' as a buffer between the two. Since the second war, the Dwarrows have flourished and come to know trade and prosperity with the Dark Elves. Ecology/Sociology Dwarrows are a short people. They stand at a stature of 4'4 in general but have on rare ocassions been known to almost reach 5 feet tall. For what the lack in height however, the Dwarrows make up for in girth. They can weigh anywhere from a stocky 140 to a massive 260lbs. Dwarrow females are generally a bit heavier than males, however males are generally a bit taller. Both grow facial hair though it is customary for females to shave it, this is not however always the case. Facial hair in Dwarrow society often shows social status or class, it is customary for Lords to have beards so long they must be stylized and adorned with various rings to keep them from brushing the floor. They are a long-lived people, most seeing their bicentenial, however they are not as old as some elves, though a few Dwarrows have reached the ripe age of 400. Abilities & Magic Dwarrows are abnormally strong for being so small and so similar to humans. They can wield most weapons with ease and seldom tire of work before the day is over. They also have the capacity to carry loads some other races might deem impossible. On the topic of other races Dwarrows are fairly antisocial or at least distrustful in general, though there is the occasional Dwarrow who can make a fantastic trader, a skill that works wonders when combined with their talent for craftsmanship. When it comes to magic, Dwarrows are a mixed bag. On one hand their skill with destructive magics, summoning, and altering is reprehensible, and it is a common belief among other races that Dwarrows are somehow disconnected from magic. The Dark Elves mock the Dwarrows for their lack of talent in these areas, however, Dwarrows have a special talent for rune magics and enchanting. Dwarrow Enchantments are legendary, and the magical runes that adorn many of the entrances to their settlements are a sight to behold. On top of this, their enchanting skills have made arcane weapons of war commonplace in Dwarrow conflicts. Sociology Dwarrows are distrustful and at the same time highly loyal. Dwarrows are raised in a world of guilds, families, factions, and city-states. Thusly nearly every Dwarrow you'll meet has a very strong sense of who they are and where they belong, distrusting anyone outside of these identifiers. However, once you have proven your good will a Dwarrow will treat you as family, and their loyalty is broken as easily as a Dragon's scales. Dwarrows are calculating and careful folk, and often regard the races of men and elves as brash and foolish. Dwarrows are stubborn and treat nearly all matters with care. However Dwarrows are also highly suceptible to Greed, Wrath, and Pride. Culture Dwarrows are often noted for their long beards (which in some families grow on men and women alike). Beards often show age or status, the longer the beard, the older the Dwarrow, the more stylized the beard, the more rich or cultured they are. On top of this, in older Dwarven religions it is believed that shaving or cutting was illegal, forcing Dwarves to develop flamboyant ways to tie and braid their beards as not to interfere with shaving. This belief has carried into modern Dwarrow society despite most Dwarrows abandoning old religions. Identification Dwarrows often identify with 3 main groups. Their land, their clan, and their guild. The first two the Dwarrow is born into, the third is chosen by the Dwarrow when they come of age. Clans Dwarrow Clans are groups built along family ties, marriages, and allegiances. They often have a manor or a keep. The clans often have a personal monarch decended directly from the original founder of the clan and also generally have a specialization, be it warfare, blacksmithing, masonry, or writing. Lands Though all Dwarrow belong to their land as a whole and will rise to fight should Dwarrow Crossing come under attack or declare war, they generally have affinity for one region of the country, which in turn is presided over by a city-state . Dwarrows will generally boast of their city's beauty and the strength of its people, though this is generally just seen as small talk, as pride is a common trait in Dwarrow society. Guilds When a Dwarrow comes of age in their twentieth year, they are expected to join a guild and hone their craft for the years to come. Guilds range across all professions; warfare, smithing, engineering, trade, taming, diplomacy, cartography, and so on. Relations with other races Dwarrows are grudge holders, though they are not without reason. They maintain a distrust of the Dark Elves though they are humane and maintain a necessary trade with them. They harbor a mighty hatred for the Goblins and Orcish Folk of the South due to their constant raids on Dwarrow Crossing's Southern Coast. The Dwarrows have a curious relationship with the Trolls and Giants of their land and the Borderlands. While most races see them as monsters the Dwarves view them as unlucky allies, allowing them to carry on their tribal ways of life and even assisting them if help is asked. In turn the Giants often swear themselves to the Dwarrows during wartime, making the Dwarrow Armies a thing to be feared. Holds and Military Dwarrows have a gender-equal military, as well as a divided one. Each city-state has its own personal militia and though they do not war amongst themselves, they seldom will fight for another. It takes a massive threat or a highly charismatic leader to unite the states to fight as one. This makes the Dwarrows difficult to conquer but also easy to defend against. Dwarrow forts, cities, and strongholds are massive and often carved into the sides of mountains or canyons. Their cities are sometimes called 'Great Tunnels' by the Dark Elves, as they continually expand deeper into the rock as the population grows, until eventually some part caves in, which the Dwarrows view as a sign from the gods that temperance is needed. Category:Race Category:Dwarrows Category:Dwarrow Crossing Category:Exorterra Category:History